Gyatsō: God of War
by dogone-senpai
Summary: Gyatsō: God of War follows Gyatsō Mataba's rise to power. Due to witnessing the tragedies of the Third Great Ninja War, the once callow child of the Hidden Grass Village evolves into one of the most notorious dictators to have ever lived.
1. Chapter I - Invasion

**Invasion**

"Can anyone tell me the answer?" asked a youthful looking woman. Her long, silky black hair gently swayed to the side due to the slight breeze coming from the open window. Just underneath her neatly cut bangs was a Kusagakure forehead protector. This woman's name was Akane Miwa. She is a teacher at the academy. Her late father, Tazuna Miwa, was this class' previous instructor. Akane took up the role when she was just seventeen years old.

Akane's pointer finger rested on her chin as her pearlescent green eyes studied the young soon-to-be shinobi idly sitting in rows before her. Not a single one of them offered to give the woman an answer, to Akane's dismay, of course. Now she had to pick one of them to move on. She looked towards the back of the room before a smile formed across her pink lips.

"Let's see... Gyatsō?" she said loud enough for the student in question to hear her. A boy with short, snow white hair and bangs almost reaching his eyes looked over to Akane. His crimson red eyes met hers but he didn't say anything. Gyatsō appeared to be a quiet child, but Akane knew he had the answer.

_Maybe, _she thought, _he didn't hear me? I guess I'll just ask him again._

"Gyatsō, can you tell me the hand seals needed to perform the Clone Technique?" she repeated, holding her friendly smile. Gyatsō continued to look at her before returning the smile.

"Ram, snake, tiger," he answered. Akane nodded her head before asking another question. Out of anyone, she knew that Gyatsō was far more advanced than the other academy students.

"Would you like to come up here and show the others how to perform the technique?"

Gyatsō didn't give a response, but his smile sure was gone. He simply got out of his seat and walked to the front of the room, turning around to face the class. The class waited with anticipation.

"Ramu, hebi, tora," the white haired boy whispered as he performed the three hand seals. A clone of himself morphed from his body and stood at his side. Akane, as well as the class, clapped with awe. Gyatsō bowed before releasing the jutsu and returning to his seat.

Without warning, a bald male wearing a Hidden Stone headband barged into the room, destroying the wooden door in the process. The academy students as well as Gyatsō panicked and screamed before the intruding shinobi boomed.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Akane gritted her teeth and slowly took out a kunai from her ninja tools pouch. Her hands shook as her eyes met the man's. Akane never actually participated in a fight, other than sparring sessions with her own fellow academy students so many years ago. But this man looked as if he was a war veteran!

"I w-won't let you do that," she said timidly. The man twitched before walking towards her.

"Ms. Akane!" Gyatsō screamed. Some of the children cried intensely, while others hid below the desks, trembling.

_This can't be... this... _thought Gyatsō. _This can't... this can't be happening!_

Tears stung the boy's eyes as he stared at his teacher's now motionless body on the floor. A thin blade protruded out of her chest. Blood quickly rushed out of the wound and coated the wooden slacks below her body. The Stone shinobi's hand was tightly clenching the grip of the sword, but he released it and faced the academy students. He revealed his yellow, rotten teeth through a menacing smirk.

"Listen up, you Grass kids! We, the Hidden Stone, are gonna need this village for a bit. We're fighting against the Hidden Leaf right now! We're at war, ya see?" he explained. Gyatsō covered his hands with both of his hands and tightly closed his eyes. What he was hearing, what he was seeing, all of it was just some sort of genjutsu, right?

_At war...? What? This is just an illusion... Ms. Akane's alive... This is just an illusion... just... an..._

Gyatsō slowly opened his eyes to look at Akane's corpse once more. His hands quickly slapped over his mouth to prevent his vomit from escaping. The tears running out of his eyes continued to come out. He didn't even notice the Stone ninja was now standing above him.

"Whatcha coverin' your ears for, huh, kid? Did ya hear me?!" he demanded fiercely. He shoved his knee forward, catching Gyatsō square in the temple. Gyatsō was already at brink of unconsciousness. His body was thrown into the wall, but even the marble surface wasn't enough. His body crashed through the wall and landed outside like a rag doll.

The Stone ninja eyed the cowering academy students. If he wanted to, he could just kill them all, but he wanted the Stone to force them to fight in this war. Either that or the Grass' small military would do that for them anyway.

"Don't any of ya leave this academy. I might end up killin' you outside," he cackled as he left the building.

Gyatsō slowly crawled away from the academy as explosions boomed in the background. He couldn't see it, but he knew a majority of the village was aflame due to the intense heat he could feel. He ignored the screams of pain echoing in his ear as blood dripped out of his head.

_I have to... get home... mother and father... and my elder brothers will protect me.._

After about ten minutes, Gyatsō was sprawled out in front of a small house. The door slightly opened before being opened completely in a moment's notice.

"Gyatsō!" cried out a feminine voice. The woman's face was also injured, but her facial features definitely matched Gyatsō's. This woman was his mother. He made it home.

"Mother..."

Gyatsō managed to smile a bit before his head smacked against the ground. He was unconscious. Gyatsō's mother quickly grabbed the boy before shutting and locking the door.


	2. Chapter II - Loss

**Loss**

Gyatsō's body would twitch slightly before he opened his eyes. His throbbing headache worsened as he moved a bit before groaning, the intense pain shooting throughout his body never wavered. As soon as he made the noise, he felt a person wrapping their arms around his neck in a tight hug. He could barely see anything due to the room's lack of light, but he knew it was his mother. The warmth of her hugs always got to him in a way, and it comforted the boy. He slowly wrapped an arm around her. It was all he could do with his damaged body.

"Gyatsō, I promise," the woman started, already in tears. "I promise everything is going to be alright. I promise." She wasn't only reassuring her son, whom she never wanted to experience this kind of tragedy, but herself, for she also feared the possibility of shinobi breaking in. Gyatsō sat up while holding the back of his head with his free hand, quickly noticing that they were the only ones in their small home.

"M-mother... where are Hideo and Ichiro?" he asked with a worried expression. Hideo Mataba was the oldest of Gyatsō's brothers, 16 years old. Ichiro is 13 years old. Gyatsō, the youngest, was only 8.

The mother gently stroked Gyatsō's white hair, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Hideo and Ichiro are fighting... the military forced them to go onto the battlefield to fight the Stone," she replied. Her crying intensified as she held her son closer.

"Gyatsō, you're too young.. far too young to experience this.. listen to me, okay? I want you to..."

Gyatsō looked up into his mother's tired eyes, tears stinging his eyes once more.

"What is it, mother?"

"Escape from this village, and quickly.. we don't have much time left," she whispered. Her grip around Gyatsō grew weaker as she looked towards the door. The doorknob began shaking as if someone was trying to open it, but it was locked. A tall man donning a Hidden Stone forehead protector stood before the door, banging against the wood now. He squinted as his dark brown hair furiously blew in the wind, already annoyed.

"Anyone in there?! Open up or I'll come in there and kill you!" he yelled.

Gyatsō started to whimper as his eyes widened, his crying also intensifying. His mother slapped her hand over his mouth before pointing to the opened window in the back of the room. She would then smile at him, placing another kiss on his forehead.

"Gyatsō, you _have_ to leave the village for now. Your big brothers will protect mommy, I promise! Now go," she repeated, gently pushing her son towards the window. The banging on the door grew louder before it was kicked in. A moment before, Gyatsō jumped outside but knelt down to look inside.

The shinobi glared at the woman in the room with an evil smirk as he quickly pulled out a kunai. A faint light glistened on the blade as the woman lost her smile, looking down at the floor.

_No! Mother!_

A moment later, the white haired mother was already laying on the ground, the kunai sticking out of her chest. Her crimson red blood soaked the carpet next to her as the shinobi left the house. Gyatsō blankly stared at her motionless body before turning around, slowly walking forward.

"Why?"

Just as before, battle cries and explosions were all that Gyatsō could hear. He managed to slip past invading ninja as he now stood at the entrance gate to the village.

"Why..?" the boy asked himself as he was now staring at two bodies. Both of them had snow white hair, just like him. Why did the enemy purposely leave his brothers' corpses in front of the village like this? Was Gyatsō being punished?

"Ichiro... Hideo... and even mother... They're all dead..."

Gyatsō covered his eyes as he walked out of the village. After walking for about fifteen minutes, he finally collapsed.


End file.
